1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel and, more particularly, to a friction wheel for a cart, such as a shopping cart and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cart comprises a skeleton, a plurality of wheel brackets swivelably mounted on the bottom of the skeleton, a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted on the wheel brackets by a plurality of screw members, and a plurality of bearings mounted between the wheel brackets and the wheels. Thus, the wheels are rotated freely to facilitate a user moving the cart. However, a little friction is produced between the bearings and the wheels so that the cart is easily moved due to a slope of the ground or due to a slight touch or push by a person unintentionally, thereby causing inconvenience or danger to the user. In addition, when the cart bears a heavy load, movement of the cart cannot be stopped immediately due to the heavy load so that it takes a longer time to stop the cart, thereby easily causing a collision with other carts.